


Consequences

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [16]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It appears that you are wilfully disobeying me."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked in! Blame Wendymr, Lindenharp, and Uniquepov...

"What’s this, then?"

"Sir."

He’s prepared carefully. He’s loved discovering how... _creative_... Robbie can be, but his attempts at subtly making suggestions have been unsuccessful, and it’s time for stronger measures. The pillows are heaped in the middle of the bed, topped by an old-fashioned flat-backed hairbrush. 

"I gave you an order, Sergeant."

"Yes, Sir," James replies, still lavender sock-clad and, therefore, _not_ naked.

"It appears that you are wilfully disobeying me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Right, then. There will be consequences for that."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"Jean? It’s Laura. You’re right; there’s something odd about James’s socks. Now he isn’t wearing any..."


End file.
